Meredith and DeLuca
by anonymousgirl25
Summary: Just a little story about Meredith and DeLuca in a few months time, includes the kids, the hospital, a flirty patient who wants DeLuca and how Dr Link finds out about MerLuca's relationship, just some fluff that everyone needs of one of their favourite couples on Grey's Anatomy


Just a quick little story to fullfill my MerLuca heart, I really wanted to see how they would act like in work and how Dr Link would act like once he found out about them, I'm not very good at writing sorry, so I do apologise how this story has turned out, any feedback would be appriciated though, thank you! 

Meredith and Andrew have been going out for a few months now, they weren't keeping it quiet but they also weren't broadcasting it to everyone around the hospital. Andrew had finally met Meredith's kids a few weeks ago, they loved him. Ellis and Bailey thought that he was 'cool' but Zola had her doubts at first, she had a long chat with her mom and realised that Andrew would hopefully be staying around for a long time and now she loves him! They both introduced Andrew as a friend at first but a few weeks later they Meredith sat down and spoke to her kids and explained that she and Andrew ae dating, they were a bit confused at first and a little upset but she reassured them that he is in NO WAY replacing their dad Derek Shepherd and that maybe they could possibly open up to liking him.. It took a few days and weeks for them to come to a decision but soon enough they did, they knew deep down that no one would replace their one and only dad but maybe they could open their hearts and love Andrew as well. Things had been going great for the two of them.

MEREDITH's POV

It was early Monday morning and me and Andrew have just spent a lovely weekend together, we had a day out with the kids on Saturday, we went to the park and went out for lunch and then Sunday Maggie took the kids out for the day with her, Jackson and Harriet, so me and Andrew had a lazy day together, movies, junk food, cuddles, kisses and a lot of sex.. The alarm blasted out at 6:30am, we both have to be at the hospital for 7:30am as we both have surgeries scheduled, I roll over and look at Andrew, he looks perfect, he laid there, his arm out to the side which was currently around my waist before I turned and looked at him, his other arm is over his face, blocking out the sun that is currently beaming through the little gap of the curtains.

I hover over him and give him lots of kisses across his bare chest, he moans in return and places one hand around the back of my head and the other grabs my waist and pulls me on top of him "mm, morning gorgeous" he whispers against my lips before bringing me in for a soft kiss, "morning you" I reply "come on, we need to get up, shower and I also need to wake the kids up and get them ready for school" I tell him, "okay, okay, give me one last kiss and we're good to go" he says against my lips, I kiss him again, longer than the last one and leave him in bed to go and wake the kids up.

I wake up Bailey and Zola first and then go into Ellis's room to wake up the sleepy head, she is the worst to get up as she never wants to leave her warm bed. Once everyone is up, we go downstairs and Andrew is already there making us breakfast, "who wants pancakes?" he annouces to everyone, the kids run to hug Andrew and then get started with setting the table and Zola, with the help from Andrew starts getting everyone a glass of orange juice and some milk for Ellis. The kids are at the table waiting for their pancakes making conversation with themselves, I go up behind Andrew and wrap my arms around his waist "I'm definitely keeping you around" I whisper in his ear and give him a soft kiss on his neck, "I'm not complaining by sticking around" he replies with a smile, he turns around in my arms and gives me a soft and quick kiss to my lips before taking the pancakes over to three very hungry kids. Once breakfast in all done, we all hop in my car and drive to the hospital, Andrew heads on in while I drop the kids off at school.

ANDREW's POV

I haven't felt this happy in a long time I think to myself as I start to round on my patients with Levi, who is my intern today. We rounded on our patients and I found out that my surgery this morning is postposed until tomorrow, so we headed down to the pit to see if we could be of any help down there. As soon as we got there a trauma was coming in, two ambulances came into the ambulance bay, I went out to help, it was a older man who was texting and driving and had hit this young women over, she was stable except for a few broken bones, I paged Ortho and got her into a bay. "Hi there, I'm Dr DeLuca, do you remember what happened?" I asked her, "sort of, I remember walking across the road and this car came out of nowhere and now I think I'm in heaven because you are VERY attractive, I'm Ashley by the way and you are?" she told me with a wink, I replied telling her that I'm one of the doctors who work here and said my name once again, she kept looking at me with flirty eyes which made me kind of uncomfortable considering I'm in a committed relationship. Ortho came, I also paged General just in case as she was holding her stomach and I wanted to rule out anything else that could have caused damage. Dr Link and Dr Grey came down and started examining her, Ashley wouldn't stop looking at me and winking at me, Meredith caught her doing it and just laughed to herself, once she was examined and told that all she had were a broken leg and some bruising to her ribs, Ashely grabbed my attention "excuse me Dr DeLuca, may you come here please?" I went over to her and she grabbed my hand, she took a pen from my lab coat and wrote a number on my hand, which I assumed was hers, I looked at her and took a quick glance to Meredith who looked both amused and shocked. I smile at her politely and thank her, "I'm flattered, I really am Ashley-" I went to carry on but she interrupted me "you should be flattered, now what you're going to do is type that number in your phone and ring me, right now" I looked at her, Dr Link and Dr Grey were watching, "I'm very sorry Ashley.. But I have a girlfriend" I replied and I could see out of the corner of my eye Meredith smiling to herself, Ashely just looked at me and bluntly asked "Is she pretty?" and I replied with a smile "Extremely" Ashley smiled at me and said "well she must be to get a hottie like you, I'm very much gutted BUT if things don't work out, you have my number" I smile at her before I go to leave and say to her "thank you very much Ashely but trust me things will work out, I worked very hard to get her to be my girlfriend, take care of yourself and it was lovely to meet you" and with that I walk out and give Meredith a smile and a wink.

MEREDITH's POV

I was laughing so hard at what I just watched happen but also couldn't stop smiling with what Andrew was saying about me, I was smiling to myself, a VERY attractive girl had just hit on Andrew and all he could gush about was me and how pretty I am, I was smiling behind the computer at the nurses station, I saw Andrew studying the OR board, he turned around and looked at me, he was just about to come over and speak to me when Dr Link came up and saw me, "well Dr Grey," he started, "Ashely has inspired me to be brave and I am here asking you, once again, would you like to go for some drinks and food one evening this week, my treat, I'm not giving up on you and I'm not letting you run away from me" I saw Andrew tilt his head, wondering what I was going to say to him.. I smile at Dr Link and said "you keep trying to get me to come out for drinks and food with you and I keep turning you down and saying no, why do you think that is?" I asked with a smirk on my face, "well it's definitely nothing to do with me, look at me" he replies with a cocky grin on his face, I laugh and I realised I need to set the records straight, mainly because I saw the upset and worried look on Andrew's face, it made me realise that it looks like we're flirting but we're not, I give him a smile to reassure him and turn to Dr Link "Listen, all jokes aside, I'm 100% not going to be going out with you any time soon at all, I have a boyfriend, I'm sorry" I say genuinely and with a smile on my face, he looks at me and laughs a little "you don't have to make up that you have a boyfriend just to have an excuse not to go out with me" he says to me, I look at him surprised "I'm not making it up, if I didn't want to go out with you, which I don't I won't need to find an excuse, I'll just tell you bluntly to your face that I don't want to go out with you, but in all honestly I do have a boyfriend who I'm extremely happy with, whether you choose to believe that or not is up to you" I say with a smile and walk away, I see Andrew smiling to himself and also walking away.

ANDREW's POV

It was coming to the end of my shift and I was due to meet Meredith in the lobby to go back to hers, I go in to check on Ashley, "How are you doing Ashley?" I ask, "I'm doing a lot more better now that you're here to check on me" she says with a smirk on her face, I know she's joking, so I laugh "well I'm heading home, get better soon Ashley" I say, "Wait, I need a picture of what this girlfriend of yours looks like" I look at her and laugh, "I'll give you something better, see that woman over there?" we both look at the nurses station and see Meredith leaning against the counter laughing about something with Maggie, she looks beautiful, "that's your girlfriend?! Dr Grey is your girlfriend?!" Ashley says "how did you manage to get her? She's beautiful, she's one luck girl! Damn, oh don't look like a sad puppy, look at yourself and look at her, you're both insanley attractive, you're perfect for eachother! I'm shipping you both!" she says to me, even though I have no idea what she means by 'shipping us' I laugh and say to her "trust me, I'm the lucky one, now excuse me, I had a girlfriend to go and hug and kiss" I say to her with a smile "rest up and take care of yourself Ashely" I tell her, she just smiles at me.

MEREDITH's POV

I was waiting in the lobby for Andrew, I see Dr Link just about to come over and talk to me, I roll my eyes, what does he want now? Did he not get the message earlier? Just as he was about to start his journey over to come and speak to me, I feel two arms wrap around my waist and a kiss to my neck, I turn around and smile, "hey you, just the person I want to see" I say jokingly, he looks at me, shakes his head and gives me a long and heartful kiss, "so today I got told I have a beautiful girlfriend" he told me with a smile, I interlock out hands together and lean my head on his shoulder, I turn slightly and see Dr Link stood there with a happy but shocked look on his face, he looks at us one more time before he turns and walks away, "he finally believes I have a boyfriend, missions accomplished" I say to Andrew, "Damn right you have a boyfriend, one that is going to stick around for a long time" I look at him and smile and say "you better" we walk out together, hand in hand and happy.


End file.
